Lim 'E Light
Lim 'E Light (Enochian for "Piercing Light of Creation") is the personal divine Seraphim sword carried by Oracle himself. It was created from the Adamas of Creation, made and blessed by God and Aurora, and forged only for Oracle alone. It is said to be the most powerful weapon in all of Creation, possessing the power to not only kill anything in creation, including even the Primordial Beings, but can also eradicate their very essence from all planes of existence. It's only equal is GodSpear, the personal Weapon of God and surpasses even the power of Death Scythe, Eve's Sword, and Oberon's Staff. Background Creation In the beginning, after Oracle's birth and that of the other Seraphim, God and Aurora blessed Lim 'E Light, with Oracle forging it from the Adamas of Creation. However, while the sword of the other Seraphim destroyed what they stabbed their with, Oracle's sword can eradicate the essence of it victims from all of reality itself, and only Oracle and the Primordial Beings new about it. Battles and Wars Primordial War During the primordial fight against Amara, the Darkness, Oracle used this sword to fight back at Amara and also use it to weaken her. Seraphim's Defiance When the Seraphim defied God, Oracle used this sword to fight back against them. He successfully destroyed several of the seraphs with his sword but was disarmed by Barachiel and thus used his angel blades to kill her instead upon Eartheia's betrayal and death. However, this would be the last time Oracle would use it for eons. Concealment Following the defeat of the Seraphim and the beginning of Creation, as well as the birth of the Archangels, Oracle apparently flew somewhere far away from Heaven and hid the sword in a place where he made absolutely sure that no-one outside of him and the Primordial Beings knew of its existence and therefore, made sure no-one would never find and/or wield it. And since then, Oracle himself had never used it, even during Lucifer's rebellion. The West, 1889 In the year of 1889, at the peak of his despair, rage, and sadness of the deaths of his wife and daughter, Annabelle and Deloris Barnes, Oracle unleashed GodRage and managed to summon Lim 'E Light from the place he put it. He fused it with the Winchester and his Bow and Arrows, thus forming Rocael GunBlade Bow. After he was stopped, the Primordials returned it back to Heaven and had Michael guard it until Oracle's return, but they also wanted Michael to swear he would never tell anyone about the sword. Michael gave his word and took the sword to Oracle's personal quarters, hiding it in a secret compartment. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 5 The projection of Lim 'E Light was briefly seen when Oracle tapped into the Heavenly Arms. Oracle, wanting to keep it a secret still, immediately vanishes it. Season 7 Just around the end of his civil war with Michael, though the sword itself is not seen, Oracle takes a look at the compartment the sword is in for a moment. Though he considered using it, he decides not to. Later, Oracle would conjure a shadowy version of Lim 'E Light alongside his other weapons upon using Heavenly Arms but Lim 'E Light's copy was solely used to destroy shields by spinning and turning it into a drill as well as send out a wave of light that can kill any of the creatures conjured by Michael instantly. It only became his primary weapon in his final round but it is not used to finish Michael off, with him instead using all his other weapons to do so just like his second fight with Michael. Season 8 One day, by accident, Annael discovered a secret chamber-like compartment in Oracle's personal quarters. She felt something drawing her near and, whilst she did not open the compartment, she touched it and felt a great amount of immense power within it, and then she was immediately confronted with visions of events she did not understand. Upon that, a blast forced her back away from the compartment room. However, Oracle returns and finds her on the floor, almost petrified of what she saw. She originally apologized for entering the room and thought Oracle would be furious, but he calmed her down. She asked what is in there and, as he closes the chamber, Oracle only responds, "Something I have not used in eons. And swore I would never use again for any reason." He then explains that the visions were memories of his battles he was in eons ago and also asks her to not say anything about the chamber. Season 9 The second war with the Seraphs Upon some of the Seraphim's return, Oracle finally chose to wield the sword once again and used his personal angel blades to unlock the box key-lock. He then used it to forever destroy the Seraphim, ensuring they would never return. When all the Seraphim, except Eartheia, were destroyed, Oracle had originally planned to once again take the sword far away from Heaven and place it where no one could ever find it again. However, he was convinced by other angels to keep it instead, as with such a weapon in his hand, no-one would dare ever challenge. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Characteristics The sword is immensely long and, because of its holiness, is in the shape of a cross. It is celestial silver in color and Enochian writing on both sides of the blade: one side, saying ("I, Oracle, firstborn creation of the Lord Himself, will take up Lim 'E Light, casting away my enemies...") and on the other side, saying ("Fearing neither death nor evil nor darkness, as I pierce through the veils of Creation.") It has a golden sheath. Powers As it is Oracle's own personal Seraphim Sword, Lim 'E Light is also the sharpest and strongest of the Seraphim Swords ever created and is the most powerful weapon in all of Creation, save GodSpear. Oracle even described it as being more powerful than Lightbringer and the Lance of Michael combined. Additionally, this sword is so powerful that, having been made by means of primordial creation in a similar fashion to the Seraphim and Archangels, Lim 'E Light is incapable of being be de-powered, cracked, broken, unmade, or even destroyed, even by the Primordial Beings. The only known weapon surpassing it is Rocael GunBowBlade. The sword had demonstrated many absolute powers and attributes. *'Worthiness Enhancement:' God and Aurora has placed an enhancement of near absolute power that makes Lim 'E Light only able to be used and lifted by those worthy of wielding its power. Initially, only Oracle as well as God, Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Titania and Magnus could use it. However, Eartheia and Michael were later revealed to have been able to wield, for Michael due to his wisdom and honorable personality. Upon regaining his pure heart and fully redeeming himself, Lucifer was able to wield it. However, because it was forged only for Oracle alone, Eartheia, Michael, and Lucifer never wield it unless it is absolutely necessary. Aside from them, not even Amara or the other Seraphim could use it. **'Power Enhancement:' In addition to being only touchable by those worthy, the Sword is also unable to be lifted by nearly any being. Even if they are worthy, this enhancement would keep even a Cherubim from lifting it. Even the Archangel Gabriel was only able to slightly budge it, whereas Ariel found it so difficult to wield it that she only barely handled it against Shactath before finally letting it go. Only the strongest Archangel Michael could wield the blade effectively. The Primordials and Oracle can lift the blade effortlessly. *'Near Indestructibility:' Lim 'E Light, having been made by the means of Primordial Creation, is almost impossible to destroy. It has been noted by God that it would take all of the Primordials and their weapons to destroy it and only after a long extortion. Apart from such method, the only way to destroy it would be Rocael GunBow Blade to strike it but as Lim 'E Light is one of the weapons composing it, it is practically null. *'Supreme Power:' As the most powerful of Oracle's symbols of power and the strongest of the Seraphim Swords, Lim 'E Light is the most powerful weapon of all, ranking above even Death's Scythe, Rocael's Staff, Eve's Sword, and Oberon's Staff and making even Lightbringer and the Lance of Michael look like a "regular wooden club", and being evenly matched only by GodSpear. The Sword holds such power that it is the most powerful of the only four weapons on all of creation that could destroy even a Primordial Being. Its power is even great enough to eradicate any being out of existence. **'Absolute Sharpness:' This sword is supremely sharp (said to be the sharpest ever made) it is able to easily cut through anything, such as wood, stone, metal, diamond, even the Gates of Heaven as well as even all places of existence, opening portals to other dimensions, other Earths, and other planes of existence. It is also able to destroy even the swords of the other seraphim, however not without difficulty. The only known things it cannot cut are Death Scythe, Eve's Sword, Magnus's Space Knife, Titania's Nunchuck and GodSpear. ***'Dimensional Slicing:' The sword can cut through time and space, creating a portal to other universes, dimensions, planets, and other Earth's. ***'Space Slashing:' While in GodRage, Oracle can unleash slashes of Space Magic that could kill fallen beasts instantly. **'Eradication:' Lim 'E Light has the power to destroy anything. If any object or creature, human or otherwise (whether the being or object is mortal, magical, celestial, or extraterrestrial; holy or unholy; living, existent, dead, or undead), is killed by Lim 'E Light, their very essence will be wiped out of existence entirely, completely eradicating them from all of reality. **'Holiness:' As the most powerful angelic weapon ever created, it is exceptionally and powerfully sacred and can instantly kill fallen angels and demons even if they only graze the sword, as well as having enough holy power to be the most effective at injuring even the likes of Amara, the most unholy being in existence. ***'Enhanced Angelic Magic:' The Sword is able to channel Oracle's angelic magic to amplify it's power. The Sword could cast blasts of light that could easily harm Amara and even break through her barriers. **'Pyrokinesis:' Oracle can cause the blade of sword to ignite fire, covering the sword in powerful celestial blue fire. Additionally, when at the peak of his power, Oracle can increase the power of the sword and the fire will turn bright yellow and red. Additionally, when covered in fire, Oracle can swing his sword to launch fire projectile attacks as well. The Projectiles are imbued with Lim 'E Light Holy Magic and are powerful enough to harm Amara and cancel her attacks. When Oracle is in GodRage, the sword is constantly ignited, only it became darker red and yellow in color. He also would unleash widespreads of flame that can kill lesser demons instantly without effort. **'Terrakinesis:' When slamming the sword onto a surface, Oracle is able to cause powerful earthquakes and shockwaves of dirt to knock his enemies off balance to give himself a moment to recover in a fight. In GodRage, Oracle channeled such a devastating Earthquake that it effortlessly killed thousands of vampires. Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Sacred Objects